One Day
by Miss Bee xx
Summary: One day. They only had one day. How could you possibly fit 10 years of love and events into one day? What I think would happen on those days that Elizabeth and Will are allowed to be together after he is killed by Davy Jones and is made Captain of the Dutchman. Minor swearing possible.
1. Chapter 1

**One Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or the characters or settings that I will use. I only own the characters that you haven't heard of.**

**Summary: One day. They had only had one day. How can you fit 10 years of love and events into one day? This story will go through their one day, in Elizabeth's point on view.**

**A/N: So, my first Pirates fanfiction, how exciting! I hope you enjoy, I've really tried to stay true to the characters, but if there is anything you can recommend or any ideas for chapters then please review! If you don't have an account that's fine as well! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up, Will! Daddy's coming home today!" I gently nudge my nine year old in his bed. He pushes my hand away, shrinking under the covers, until he comprehends what I just said, causing him to jump up, and a big grin plastered across his face.

"Really?" he says, and I nod, giving him a Cheshire-cat smile. "Are you excited?"

"You have no idea," I say, almost laughing at his toothy smile. "Now go get dressed! We don't have long until sin rise." He runs out of the room, and I look around his little room, his side table catching my eye in particular. On it are a few books, mainly pirate based, and a few hand drawings he's done; he's getting quite good at this drawing thing. There is a particularly good sketch of him and his best friend Morna Sparrow; the accidental child of Jack and Angelica. It was very impressive; the way he'd drawn her long, curly hair, layering it with only a pencil. I'm no artist so I can't really explain it. Another picture is of me and him, sitting on a bench at the docks in Shipwreck Cove, where we live. I am the Pirate King after all; I have to live somewhere reachable and safe for other pirates. Again, he had captured this moment perfectly; I remember it well; that was day 3,600, not that long ago.

"I thought you told me to get ready," he says, making me jump as he stands looking at me, puzzled in the doorway.

"I did!" I say, moving to the middle of the room.

"Then why are you still in my room?" his head cocked to one side, the way Will used to... My husband Will, not my son Will…I made life complicated when I named him.

"Righty ho, I'll leave you to is," chuckling I walk past him, messing up his hair with my hand as I do so. I sit in the kitchen and wait for him, looking out of the window into the darkness. I haven't slept, but that doesn't bother me, because I know it won't affect me, not today. Will comes out of his room, standing proudly in his pirate hat and sea boots. "Quite the little Turner." That's what Jack would have said, had he seen him. "You look just like your father," I smile at him. He grins back, proud to be like the father he's never met. It is then that we set off to the cliff, not daring to talk in case we disrupt the others thoughts. As we reach the peak overlooking the bay, we see the sky flash green. "Not many people will see that green flash, Will; you only really see it when you're looking for it. The last thing your father said to me before he left was 'keep a weather eye on that horizon', and I have kept that promise," I say, not taking my eyes off the ocean before us, my hand on his shoulder. He begins to hum 'A Pirate's Life for me' as a ship sails past the cliff face across from us and into our view. A ship with the mouth of a crocodile at its bow, flying no colours. "It hasn't changed," I say nostalgically, thinking of the last time I saw that ship.

"Come on Mum! We should go down there!" Will pulls on my arm, and I nod, letting him lead the way, unable to say anything. I cannot believe our one day is finally here! Ten years have passed. As we tear down the cliff to the beach, a million thoughts run through my head with every step; what if he's changed? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he decides not to come and he sends someone else in his place? We're on the beach now, and our shoes are quickly discarded as we make our way across the sand to the shore line. I see the boat stop, the anchor probably being dropped. How would he get here? Would there be a boat across or would he just appear like Jones used to? Apparently the latter, because the next thing I know he's there in the sea just in front of me, within touching distance.

"Hello Elizabeth," he says, and I just look him up and down. Nothing has changed! I think he's still wearing the shirt that he wore that last time! "Sorry, I haven't quite got the hang of this 'appear anywhere' thing yet. I mean, I should have by now, it has been ten years, but-" he is cut off as I kiss him, mid-sentence. He soon reacts to the kiss, his arms going around me, lifting me off the ground. And it's as if ten years haven't gone by; it's just like that last day and all those days before it. When we come up for air, or so to speak, he rests his forehead on mine, much like the last time we were on this beach, before he had to leave. "It has killed me. Hard, I know, seeing as I'm already dead, but-" I hit him on the arm, reminding him of how horrid it is to talk in such a manner, especially in front of a child!

Oh god, a child!

I turned away, and looked around for my son, spying him peeking out from behind a rock nearby. "Will, come here!" I say softly.

"I am here," my husband says, understandably confused.

"No, not…oh hold on," I sigh, going to young Will and taking his hand. "William Turner the second, meet William Turner the third. He happens to be your son," I say, matter-of-factly. Will II just looked dumbfounded.

"I…We…But…I have a son?! Why did no one tell me this?" he asks, standing stock-still, remaining in the sea.

"Yes, you do, and I couldn't very well come and tell you could I, seeing as you dwell in the Under World! Anyway, he's nine and…well, go on Will, tell him about you," I try to encourage him. "You've gone all shy on me, I see. What happened to the excited young man I woke up to this morning? Go on!" I give him a little push on his back, but he still won't budge.

"Hello, little man," says my husband, coming out of his stupor and of the sea, and kneeling in front of him. "I appear to be your father." My son gave a little giggle, before finally saying: "Aye!" in the most timid voice he'd ever come out with. "Very pirate, nice! And I love the hat," smiles my husband.

"It was yours I think, that's what Mum said. You can have it back if you…" he trails off, moving to take off his beloved hat when his father intervenes.

"No, it suits you better. I thought I' seen it somewhere before," he gave me a heart-melting smile, no doubt remembering that he'd been wearing that hat on our day ten years ago.

"Can I ask you something…Dad?" asks Will III, looking up at his father. He nods, so Will continues. "Can I have a hug? Because I've never had a father-hug, and I want to make sure that I'm not missing out, because Sparrow said-" he was cut off as he was given his hug, and responded quickly. Big Will stood up with little Will still in his arms, and swung him around, causing a tuneful giggle to erupt from his son. I joined in the laughter, and felt relieved that all of my family were in one place for once.

We all slowly made our way back to the house, where I showed my husband around, and my son went out, to see Morna no doubt to tell her about his father-hugging experiances. "And this is my room," I say, looking around at the rom I'd lived in for the best part of the last ten years. I had been lucky to get this house; what with it being so close to the beach and also to the village centre, but being Pirate King did have its advantages, such as a free house of my choosing. And it has been a good house: it has everything I need: a sea view, enough bedrooms, it was in a brilliant spot in the village. But it wasn't a ship. I wouldn't still be on land if it weren't for me having a child; a ship is no place for a young person.

"Nice, good size! I'm impressed, ten years hasn't been wasted on you," he smiles, guiding me to sit on the bed.

"Aye! Aged me though," I sit down with a sigh, looking at my once soft hands, now calloused from years of rope tugging. It showed perfectly the transformation I had made from Governor's' daughter to pirate. "Whereas you've barely changed…bar the stubble, what's happened to the baby-faced blacksmith that I grew up with?" I tease.

"He fell in love," replies Will with a slight smile. My heart tugged, and I suddenly remember something. I duck under the bed, bringing out a chest. "You kept it? After all this time?"

"Always. What would I do with it otherwise?" I query, leaning back to lie on the bed.

"Oh, I don't know, bury it or something!" he shrugs, lying back next to me, the sound of his heart beat the only sound in our comfortable silence. "How do you sleep with that noise?"

"It's soothing…don't look at me like that! I like knowing that you're still alive," I half smile as his hand finds mine, and I squeeze it.

"Well, I'm here now. Anyway, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to, involving you, me and a boot that you stole from me. I never quite got to-" he's cut off by me laughing and kissing him. The conversation doesn't continue for quite a while.

-x-

"Oi, Turners, get up, you're wasting your day!" shouts a smirking Jack Sparrow from the doorway of my room. Will and I seem to have dropped off, mostly out of exhaustion from our exercise.

"Yes, Captain," replies Will, grinning again.

"I believe you're the Cap'n now, Turner," says Jack. "Now, get dressed, we're all going to the Queen Anne's!"

"The ship?" asks Will, reluctantly getting up as we are once again alone.

"The pub that happens to be named after the Queen Anne's Revenge," I reply, also getting up and throwing on my previous outfit. Will does the same, and we leave my room a lot more fulfilled than before.

"Ah, there you are, you lazy scoundrels! Off we go!" says Jack with a bit too much enthusiasm and excitement than is healthy for this time in the day. We make our way down the street, Jack and I waving at several passers-by. Arriving at the pub, we are greeted by Anamaria, Morna, little Will, a few of the locals and Captain Teague, who was sat on his usual bar stool, right at the centre of the bar.

"Hey boss," Anamaria and a few of the girls behind the bar call out to me.

"Why are they calling you that?" asks Will.

"Because I own and run this pub," I laugh, ordering a few rums and water for little Will. It was nice; drinking with him again. It was so relaxing! By the time we'd finished our first round, we decided it was time for lunch, so we ordered some beverages from the kitchens. I noticed Morna coming back into the pub; she must have gone to feed her cat, and I called her over so she could introduce herself.

"Ah, hello you!" exclaims Jack. "Now, Will, you're not going to believe me, but this beautiful girl is my daughter; Morna Sparrow. And before you ask: Angelica. But she's not living with us anymore, is she kid? So Anamaria does most of the mothering in our house," explains Jack, smiling down at his darling daughter that he's so proud of, and she gives him a toothy grin before excusing herself so she can help in the kitchen.

After lunch, the two Wills and I take a walk around our village, little Will proudly showing his father around, telling stories of specific times when he'd played here, or something funny had happened, most stories involving Morna; they are as tight knitted as Will and I were after I'd rescued him. I've never felt so blessed; to have them both in sight was wonderful. Soon enough we decide to head back home and we spend the remainder of the afternoon in our living room, showing off all of Wills' drawings and achievements through his short life. Then, after a dinner of chicken, we tuck little Will into bed, and I watch and join in when I can as his father tells him stories of the sea; some old that we all know by heart, some so new that I don't even know them yet. When the Wills have said a sleepy goodbye, my husband and I walk back down to the beach together.

Thank you for such an amazing day!" he hugs me tightly, and I drown in his homely smell and I have always loved and I never wanted to let go. We separate when he says "It's time." I turn and see his ship, still anchored in the bay, and the sun setting across the water. "I love you so much," he sighs, his forehead once again coming to rest against mine.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Will Turner," I say, no doubt in my entire being that I would wait forever just to have one more day with him.

And then his forehead leaves mine, and it is like we've rewound ten years of our lives. I run down the beach to him for one last kiss. "Keep a weather eye on that horizon," he smiles like before. He turns before saying; "Oh, and happy tenth anniversary darling." Within a blink of my eye, he is gone. The flash of green light comes and goes like before, and once again, I feel incredibly alone.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. I have chosen not to go with the whole "After 10 years, if Elizabeth is faithful to him then he can stay with her," because then there would be no story. Please review, I want to know if it's been a complete fail or not! Also, you may be able to tell I'm a Potterhead/ Tribute, because of the whole "Always" thing…hope you enjoyed that. So, yes, review, and I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or the characters or settings that I will use. I only own the characters that you haven't heard of.**

**Summary: One day. They had only had one day. How can you fit 10 years of love and events into one day?**

**A/N: I've changed it for this chapter, so it isn't in Elizabeth's point of view. The concept is the same; the characters are all 10 years older. It all begins at about 2am on the morning of the day Will II comes home for the day…you'll get the hang of it. Enjoy, and please review, make my day!**

**Chapter 2**

"Shh, don't wake Mum up, she'll be sleeping by now!" whispers a male voice from the streets of the village.

"That's early, for her," replies a female voice. The two voices reveal themselves under a street light, hand in hand.

"Dad comes home today, so she probably wants to be prepared," says the man, lowering his voice as the couple slow their pace by a cottage.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that! Seemed like a nice man, from what I can remember," replies the girl.

"Yeah, he was…" replied the man, sighing as the two stop completely. "So, I'll probably see you back at the pub tomorrow."

"Where else would I be?" the girl replies with a slight chuckle. "Just make sure you guys have a chance to properly catch up before you surround yourself with everyone! You must have an awful lot to talk about."

"Yeah…I'll miss you though."

"Course you will, cheeky, it is me, after all," she laughed back, giving his hand a playful slap, which came to land on her back.

"Remind me how I put up with you still, Miss Sparrow," the man grinned down at her, somewhat distracted as the lady's arms came past his shoulders to play with the tuft of hair at the back of his head.

"I honestly have no idea, Mr Turner," she giggles as William Turner leans down to touch his lips to his girlfriends', Morna Sparrow. They part after a minute or so of love filled kisses, somewhat unwillingly, the definition of 'young love' describing the two of them. Morna untangles her arms from his neck and enters a house on one side of the track while Will stands and watches her leave, a smile not moving from his face from the second she closes the door to when he falls asleep in his cold bed that he has occupied all his life, his feet almost hanging off the edge of it. That smile had been worn by him every day since he had captured the young Sparrows' heart two summers earlier. They'd been skirting around each other for months, years really, but when a dodgy guy off one of the ships that had docked for the night starting vivaciously flirting with the girl, well, the young Turner just couldn't hack it! Playing the theoretical hero card, he plucked up the courage to ask if he could buy her a drink, and by that summer they were named the couple of the year. She was his world, no questions about it.

-x-

"Morning hun," whispered Elizabeth Turner to her 19 year old son, as she rocked his sleepy form gently to rouse his from his slumber. With a grunt he sat up, rubbing his head as his mother looked down at his, slightly bemused by how he looked the same waking up as he had ten years previously. Next thing the pair knew they were stood on the beach where Will would appear.

"Will he have aged?" asked Will, turning to his mother.

"I don't know actually, maybe. Technically he is dead, so…maybe not!" she stopped abruptly as a flash of green light lit up the sky, and a ship came into view, just like last time. Elizabeth unknowingly sucked in a breath in anticipation, and her son, now taller than her, laid an arm across her shoulders.

"Ah, 20 years with this ability and I still can't bloody do it!" came a voice form behind the two Turners, and they turned to see William Turner II, looking the same as he had ten and twenty years previously. "Oh, hello!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"You…" Elizabeth began, grinning manically, and ran into a hug with him. They clung to each other, as if for dear life, as the youngest Turner stood aside, looking around awkwardly. "You have not changed! I mean…Jesus, you still look the same as the day I married you 20 year ago! Good trick, can you teach me?"

"You're still beautiful to me, Elizabeth, even if you are…let me guess, 42?"

"43 actually…don't laugh, just because you're the immortal one! I'd love to see you at this age!" They flirted and giggled until their son made himself known with a clearing of his throat.

"We won't get anywhere if you two keep acting like love struck teenagers!" he said with a grin.

"Sorry, sorry! Hey son, how's it going?" asked Will II, and the two shook hands. "You're 19 now, right?" His son only had chance to nod before his mother interrupted.

"Oh, so you'll remember his age! Anyway, 'love struck teenagers'? You can talk; dare I mention Morna?"

"Morna? As in Morna Sparrow?" asked Will II. "I bet telling Jack was interesting!"

"He wasn't that surprised actually; none of us were: it had been expected for years! It was only a matter of time!" teased Elizabeth.

"Shut up!" laughed Will III. "You can meet her again later, if you want, Dad; she's working today."  
"Still own the pub?" he looked at his wife, who nodded. "Good on you! We can go there later!"

"Good plan; Jack's in town and he'd love to see you!"

The family walked up to the house, where Will conveniently decided to leave his parents to themselves, and go to the dock to check on his ship.

"So he turned into me after all then," joked Will after they 'got to know each other' again.

"His life is basically what ours was in the good old days! Only he's Captain of the actual Queen Anne's, along with Morna of course. He adjusted his course so that he could be home for a couple of days to support me when you came back. And it's great, because I know that he's safe, what with you out there and all,"

"I hope I never see him…"

"So do I, but you can't guarantee it, so…" there was a pause as they thought about what she'd said.

"So, Morna Sparrow, huh?" breaking the tension. "Will I approve?"

"She is the nicest girl, honestly, she's a darling! But according to Will she's a lot feistier at sea." There was another pause as Will got out of Elizabeth's' bed to put on his long-johns. "He loves her, Will." He looked down at his wife, led in the bed, looking so innocently up at him.

"Geez, they are like us, aren't they!"

-x-

"He'll be in here, I'll bet," said Elizabeth, now fully dressed and walking her husband to her baby: her pub. "And before you say anything, I know, it hasn't changed, but I chose to go for the 'proper' public house look, you know?" They walked in and, sure enough, sat on a bar stool chatting to Jack Sparrow over a pint.

"Well hello there!" shouted Jack, obviously slightly drunk. "Jesus, is today the day? Already! Bloody…you haven't….you're still 14! Well, 20, but…damn!"

"Haha, thanks Jack…I think," They sat in a booth, and Will III brought Morna over to the group. "Ah, yes, and this must be Morna; I remember you from last time! How you doing?" asked Will II.

"I'm well, thank you sir," replied Morna politely, as her boyfriend smiled down at her from where he was stood next to her.

"Please, call me Will, I'm sick of 'sir' and 'Captain'; 20 years of it should be enough"

They all ate together, filling Will in on what he had missed over the last 10 years, but all too soon, their meal, which had flown into dinner time and lasted 6 hours, was over, and the sun was beginning its decent. They decided to go down to the beach all together, because they were practically a family anyway.

"So, I'll see you all next time, I guess. Make sure I don't have to see you before then, that's right, I'm talking to you two," he smiled sadly, pointing at his son and Morna.

"I know, Dad. Don't worry, we'll be safe! Honestly, you're almost as bad as Mum!"

"I can't be that bad-ouch! Okay, sorry Elizabeth…"

"The sun's almost gone, mate," Jack said, looking out to the bay.

Will noticed Elizabeth wasn't turning round, so he stood in front of her, his hands on her arms. "It'll fly by, honestly love! It'll feel like I've never left, you'll be sick of me!" Will tried to joke, but she wasn't buying it, giving him a look that told him to shut up. "Okay, sorry, sorry… Keep a weather eye on that horizon." They kissed, a hand shake was shared with all the other people on the beach, and then, with one last look to his wife, he was gone. The green flash came and went, and after a few minutes, the Sparrows and Will started to walk back from the tide.

"Mum? You coming back to the pub with us?" asked Will, moving to stand by his mothers' side.

"No, I don't think I will," she replied, finally turning from the ocean to her son. "I'm just going to go home, I'm feeling a bit tired- no, Will, you go! I'll be fine, honestly!" she said, interrupting her son when he said he would stay with her. He nodded, and when they got to the road, he went with the Sparrows while Elizabeth meandered back to her cottage by the sea, and continued with her life, living for the moment when she would next see him.

**A/N: Was that alright? I hope so! I've already started on the next chapter, but bear in mind that it is exam season, so don't expect me to update for about the next month. Please review, I only got one for the last chapter, but the viewing stats were quite good, for me at least. So, review, and have a good life from now until I next update! So, I'll make like a tree and…I don't know the next bit, I just remember…never mind, go review! Bye!**


End file.
